accidently christmas
by SilverRose1022
Summary: while red is throwing a party. rose comes up with a plan to set them up. but she will need help from blue and emerald. but they have to get green out of the room. read the story.peace


Me: hello merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it. And for you guys that don't well happy whatever you celebrate. Okay on with the story. One thing my OC rose is in it.

Red's house party

Red: okay is everyone here.

Blue: yup I think.

Green: no rose is not here.

Yellow: I think she's going to be late. Like always.

Green: let me call her.

Blue: don't call her then it would mean less time with me.

Green: pesky girl

(ring, ring)

Rose: hello

Green: hey rose

Rose: oh its you green

Green: aren't you coming to the party

Rose: its right now

Green: yes you're going to be late. Again.

Rose: maybe. I lost track of time. I will be there in a while.

Green: okay bye.

Rose: bye. (Hangs up phone) I will be back in a while. I have a party to go to. Bye bye water guardian.

W.G: good bye rose

Rose: I will be back to celebrate with you like always.

W.G: I know you will. You still have my sign.

Rose: yes I do.

W.G: when I am in trouble I will call signal you

Rose: I will answer. I will not let you down. Goodbye.

(After a few minutes of flying she could see red's house)

(Knock, knock)

Yellow: (opens the door) hello rose

Rose: hey yellow (hugs yellow and comes in)

Yellow: everybody rose is here.

All the people: hey rose

Rose: hi (brings in a lot of present)

Red: hi rose. You can just leave the presents under the tree.

Rose: thank you red.

Red: no problem. (Walks away)

Rose with the help of yellow puts the presents under the tree. Then rose starts to talk to yellow.

Yellow: where have you been?

Rose: somewhere. So is something happening with you and red.

Yellow: nothing is happening. How do you know, did blue told you.

Rose: come on yellow nobody needs to tell me anything. I knew the moment I looked at you two.

Yellow: he he. I do like him. (Blushes) but I don't know if he likes me.

Rose: well then go upstairs and put this on.

Yellow: no I don't really like dresses.

Rose: you are putting this on. Every girl is wearing a dress. Okay.

Yellow: okay (yellow goes up the stairs and rose calls blue to come over)

Rose: hi blue

Blue: what's up?

Rose: okay well I told yellow to put on a dress.

Blue: finally. So are you doing a plan?

Rose :( smiles) yup. You try to get red and yellow near each other. I will get the mistletoe and I will tell emerald to take a picture. Okay.

Blue: okay. What if green finds out?

Rose: I will think of something. Okay now go.

After a few minutes yellow came down in a dress. The dress is white with straps and a red ribbon on the middle. With a little sparkly at the bottom. Emerald has a camera in his hand, ready to take a picture. Blue is talking to red, while out of the corner of her eye sees yellow walking down the stairs. And green is in the kitchen with rose making cookies. Gold accidently drop all of them on the floor. So green and rose (the ones that can cook) are making new cookies. Blue calls rose over and rose know that to do.

Blue: red talk to yellow over by the window.

Red: okay (walks over to yellow who is watching the snow fall)

Blue: rose and emerald are you guys ready.

Emerald: yup. I will send you guy a copy.

Rose: this better work. If it doesn't I will go to plan B.

Blue: it's going to work.

Rose: okay let's go.

Red: hi yellow

Yellow: oh hey red. (Blush)

Red: you look nice. (Blushes)

Yellow: thank you. (Blushes)

Red: what are you staring at?

Yellow: just watching the snow fall

Red: (his thoughts: she's so cute. Wait did I just think that)

Rose: hey you guys. You guy should really LOOK UP sometimes. See ya later. Remember LOOK UP.

Red: wonder what was that about?

Yellow: me too. (Looks up) I think I know.

Red: what?

Yellow: just look up.

Red: (looks up to see mistletoe)

Both blush so hard.

Yellow: well what should we do?

Red: to do what you do under the mistletoe.

Yellow: you mean k…

She was stop bye red's lips on her's. And they stood there. Then click. A camera flash. The memory was taken. Red pulled away and noticed what was that flash. Then both yellow and red started chasing emerald. After that everyone started opening their gifts.

Rose: to green, blue, red, yellow, gold, , emerald, sapphire and ruby.

Green's gift a watch, blue is jewelry, red is battle stuff, yellow a new hat and fishing rod. Gold new clothes, crystal a laptop, silver new clothes.

Okay after that everyone open their gifts and everyone expected yellow left the house.

Me: okay rose's part was a seek peak at my other story dexholders plus 1 more. If you want to know what the dexholders gave just comment on which one. Okay peace.


End file.
